Jane's Storytime
by Soul-sis
Summary: Peter decides it's time for everyone to hear a good story, not one from Jane so he takes it upon himself to tell it. A story so far back, it was nearly forgotten. Takes place during Return to Neverland
1. Stories

Anger built up in Jane the moment she saw him. She was sure she was turning red, but she didn't care. She balled her hands into fists, ready to take the next person to speak to her, but they knew better than to provoke her. The boys were a bit afraid of her; they hadn't seen this much anger, not even on Tinker Bell.

"I told you so!" Jane exploded. "Did you listen to me? No! Are you insane? You could have been killed! I can't believe you just did that!"

"Jane," Peter said softly, hovering by her side.

"No! Go away!" Jane pushed him away. She sat on the bearskin bed, her back to the boys. She put her face in her hands and told herself she wasn't going to cry. She had being crying too much lately.

"Jane." Peter tried again, flying in front of her. "Jane, I- I'm sorry. Really, Jane, I am." Peter smiled weakly. "I...I guess I should have listened to you."

"Yes, you should have." The anger left Jane's voice. "I was worried. Hook almost got you."

"Yeah, but he didn't. You should have seen it! There I was, pinned to the ground," Peter began narrating his story; the Lost Boys crowded around their leader, eager to hear the story even though they had just seen it. "Hook got his sword ready for the final blow. I didn't know what to do! Hook's crew had the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell and I couldn't fly away!" The Lost Boys gasped. "So Hook said, 'Any last words, boy?' and I said, 'Yeah, watch this!' and I kicked Hook off of me and he went flying across the the ship, but before he went across the ship, he got me!" Peter showed his audience the deep stab on his hand. The Lost Boys "ooh"ed in amazement.

"Peter!" Jane exclaimed, staring at the cut. "Hasn't it stopped bleeding?"

"Huh...I guess not," Peter said, glancing at his hand, then continued. "So then-"

"You need stitches," Jane announced, "or the bleeding won't stop and you'll get infected."

"It's fine," Peter said, wanting to continue his story.

"Peter!" The anger came back into Jane. Peter sat on the bed, beside Jane, not wanting to anger her anymore. "Right, then. I need some string. Oh, and a needle!"

"Got it!" One of the twins exclaimed. One of them had climbed on the other's shoulders to reach Tinker Bell's knothole. She angrily pulled on one of the twins' ears.

"Thank you," Jane took the needle and string from the twin's hand. She put the string through the eye of the needle. "Now, this might hurt...a lot."

"Nah, Wendy sewed my shadow on and it didn't hurt one bit!" Peter said.

"Oh." Jane had heard that story so many times, but she only thought her mother was making it up. Jane put the needle through his skin and she felt his hand tense. She put the needle through the other side. She looked up to see his jaw was clenched. She knew he was trying not to show pain in front of the Lost Boys.

It was a long few minutes, but the cut was stitched together and she was sure the bleeding would stop. She smiled proudly at her work and reminded herself to never tell Peter it was her first time giving stitches.

"Great! Let's go after that old codfish!" Peter exclaimed.

"No!" Jane said. "You're going to stay here so you won't rip your stitches."

"You're not fun," Peter muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Jane did feel bad for keeping Peter in captivity, but it was for his own good. She thought back to what her mother would do when she had to stay in bed. Wendy would tell stories, but Jane wasn't very good at telling stories.

It was as if Peter had read Jane's mind.

"Tell us a story!" Peter demanded.

The Lost Boys sat around Jane, all staring up at her. Jane gulped loudly and stared at the boys who eagerly looked up at her. She tried to think of a story her mother had told her, but her mind went blank. She forced herself to think, until finally, she had one.

"Right..I'm...I'm going to tell you the story of Cinderella," Jane said slowly.

The Lost Boys cheered with delight, waiting to hear the story.

"Uh...once upon a time, there lived...a girl named Cinderella and she did housework all day and she was sad. Then there was a ball and she went...why did she go...oh, yes! She got magic slippers, but one fell, but the prince found her and they lived happily ever after the end!" Jane quickly finished the story. The Lost Boys looked offended by the story. It lacked...well, everything. It sounded nothing like Wendy's stories.

"You call that a story?" Peter spoke for the boys.

"I'm not very good at telling stories, I'm afraid," Jane said, shyly. "Are...are any of you?"

The Lost Boys looked at each other. Slightly loved telling stories of what he could remember of home before he left for Neverland, but it often turned into bragging that he could remember his family the best. Nibs got distracted far too easily and the Twins always finished each other's sentences and it got annoying after a while of hearing them talk. Tootles...well, Tootles didn't talk. It was unknown if he was born mute, never learned or simply didn't have anything to say. Cubby was far too shy to talk in front of the boys, in fear they wouldn't like his story and find something to throw at him.

The Lost Boys faced Jane and they shook their heads at the same time.

"Oh, but you must!" Jane went on her knees, opening her arms to invite Tootles to her lap. "Mother told me of all your adventures. There must be something she was never told."

"I know a story and a good one too," Peter announced. Peter stood in front of everybody. "It was a dark and stormy night..."


	2. Peter's Adventures

"This is a true story. It really happened. This might be scary," Peter lunged at Tootles, making him flinch and turn to Jane. Peter laughed, then continued with his story...

I was the first to live in Neverland...well, maybe the fairies were here first, but I was the first boy. Neverland took me away from home after staying in Kensington Gardens for about a week. Everyone else came after me.

I was always the leader and everyone listened to me...everyone except for Hook! That old codfish never listened to me and you know what I did? I had fun with him, that's what!

That's what me an the Lost Boys would do every day! We'd steal his hat and hide his sword, then, one day, I decided to do something even more fun! I decided to take his treasure and hide it!

Hook was pretty mad we stole his treasure, but it was so funny! Just seein' Hook wander around Neverland! That old codfish always tripped over roots and hit his head on branches! Yeah, it was a perfect life, until...

"Peter!" Slightly came into our hideout, nearly falling on Cubby. Slightly ran to my room, but didn't go past the door. "Peter! Come out, Pan!"

"You have summoned me!" I exclaimed, coming out of my room, my arms folded across my chest. Slightly looked scared. Really scared.

"I...I didn't mean to!" Slightly cried. "I thought it would be fun!"

"What did you do?" I asked. Slightly didn't answer, he was going on about how he was scared I'd get mad and banish him. I thought someone else would tell me. "Lost Boys! Fall in!"

"S-Slightly!"

"The Twins!"

"Cubby!"

"Tootles is here, too!" one of the Twins called out.

"Anyone know what's wrong with- Nibs!" I exclaimed. "Where's Nibs?" It suddenly made sense. I turned to Slightly, who looked really scared. "Where is he?"

"I didn't mean to! Really!" Slightly said.

"I don't know what you did, but I hereby banish you! You are no longer a Lost Boy!" I exclaimed, pointing to the stairs.

If it weren't for Tinker Bell, Slightly wouldn't be here.

"Peter, Slightly shouldn't be banished. How will you even know where Nibs is if you don't have him to take you where he was last seen?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Fine," I said to her. I turned to Slightly. "You're hereby unbanished until I know where Nibs is. Now, take me to him!"

* * *

><p>"We were here, trying to find out how to get Hook's treasure," Slightly said, standing near the shoreline, staring at Hook's ship. "Then, some pirates came and took Nibs, but I escaped and told you."<p>

"You're hereby banished," I said, "for trying to hide treasure without me and getting Nibs taken by pirates!"

"Peter." Tinker Bell hovered by my shoulder, her arms crossed. She was tapping her foot. "Don't you think it's a little unfair to banish Slightly when it's not really his fault? How did he know pirates were here?"

"Hiding the treasure is my job," I muttered.

"You silly ass," Tinker Bell said, her voice getting a bit more harsh, but she calmed herself. She didn't allowing anger to come inside her and she was still had good inside of her. "There are things more important than hiding treasure."

"Fine, Slightly can stay, but he can't be trusted," I said, putting my foot down.

Tinker Bell raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

I sighed. "Fine. Slightly can be trusted again and it's not his fault and he won't be banished."

Tinker Bell nodded and looked happy with that.

"More importantly, how do we get Nibs back?" I asked the Lost Boys. They shrugged their shoulders. I stared to the ship. Hook had no idea we would be coming.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**P.S I based Tink off of the book more than the movie to get more of her good side and less of her jealous side.  
><strong>


	3. Ears

"What happened next?" Jane asked, staring up at Peter. Jane didn't let him answer. She turned to Nibs. "Weren't you scared? What did you do? Did you have to walk the plank?"

Nibs slyly looked at Jane, knowing better than to take the spotlight from their leader, but Peter allowed it. "Well, Peter and the Lost Boys were looking for me, but I was already on the ship when..."

* * *

><p>"Lookie what we got!" a large pirate said, taking me aboard.<p>

"Captain! You better come see this!" the second pirate said.

Then, I saw him for the first time up close. Captain Hook. Peter was the one who really got close to him. The rest of us were usually on shore and we could only hear him yelling at Pan. Hook looked really old and I was scared he would make me grow up. Then, I saw his hook. It was shiny and silver and very sharp.

"Well, well, well. Look at this, men!" Hook said. "A little boy! You're not one of Peter Pan's friends, are you?"

I didn't wanna give up any positions so I didn't answer.

"Answer me, boy!" Hook yelled.

"Yeah, I am. So what?" I said, trying to be as tough as I could.

"Good, good," the captain said, picking of a piece of dust from his hook. "Now, be a good little boy and tell me where the hideout is."

"I'm not telling!" I exclaimed.

"What a pity. I was starting to like you. Let the boy go and make him walk the plank," Hook said.

"Wait! I'll tell you!" I said.

"Good boy. You know, you remind me of me, when I was your age. I was clever as well," Hook said. "Now, where is the hideout?"

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't give out the hideout. I had to lie. I had to lead him away. "The hideout...is...uh, it's near...it's near the Mermaid Lagoon!"

"The Mermaid Lagoon?" Hook looked angry with me. "But...but I've searched there hundreds of times!"

"You didn't look hard enough, then," I said, feeling a bit braver. Hook needed me to take him and I knew I was safe.

Instead of getting mad, he turned really nice. "Right then, boy. What's your name?"

"Nibs," I said.

"Nibs? No, no, no. That won't do. That won't do at all. Now that you're a pirate, one of us, you need a new name. A name that shows how very smart you are. My boy, you'll go far. You may even become a captain. Think of it. You, a captain, in charge," Hook said, putting his arm around my shoulders. The hook was close to my face. "Now, what should your new name be?"

"Pirate Nibs?" I suggested.

"No, no. Ah, I know. Lucky. Your new name will be lucky," Hook said.

"What Lucky?" I asked. I didn't like that name.

"Why, you're in a rabbit suit, aren't you? Rabbits are lucky, you know. Especially their feet," Hook said.

I looked down to my feet. They didn't look special. They were just normal feet.

"I wanna be called Ears!" I exclaimed.

"Ears? Why, that's the stupi- I mean, the smartest name I've hard of!" Hook exclaimed. Hook picked me up and showed me to the crowd. "Men! Your attention, if you please. Here is the newest member of our ship! Ears!"

Everyone welcomed me to the ship and I knew I was Hook's new favourite. I couldn't help but smile to know he would be lead far away from Peter.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! It's a double narritive story! Yay English class! <strong>


	4. Don't Piss off the Fairies

It was Tinker Bell's turn to carry on the story. She began talking, but she got blank stares from everyone.

"Uh, Tinker Bell, I can't hear you," Jane said. "You sound like a bell."

Tinker Bell gave Jane a blank stare. _Of _course _I sound like a bell. Where do you think I got my name from?_

Tinker Bell then suggested Peter translate what she said, so no parts would be missed. Peter agreed and she began her part.

* * *

><p>The best part of being a fairy is being so short. I'm known for being the tiniest of all fairies. It lets me get into places not everyone can get into. It was my idea to go to Hook's ship to spy. Then we'd know where Nibs is and how to get him back.<p>

"Now, now, men." I could hear Hook from the ship. I hid behind some rope. "Ears is now one of us and my apprentice!"

I turned red. Nibs betrayed Peter! How dare he work for Hook!

"Now, lad, where did you say the hideout is, again?" Hook asked.

"Mermaid Lagoon. I'll show you tomorrow," Nibs said.

Mermaid Lagoon? Either he has no idea where the hideout is or...or he was lying! My skin changed back to its normal colour, knowing he hadn't betrayed Peter at all- in fact, he was being helpful.

"Tomorrow?" Hook asked. "Why tomorrow? It's only six o'clock."

"I know, but I'm getting tired," Nibs said, yawning.

"Very well. We shall find the hideout early tomorrow," Hook said. "Mister Smee! Direct Ears to the sleeping quarters. The lad need a good sleep for tomorrow."

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Smee ran out of a door with a crude drawing of himself and some knives sticking out of it. Smee ran beside Hook and saluted, then stared at Nibs. "Uh, Cap'n, this is one of Pan's boys."

"Knucklehead!" Hook exclaimed, hitting Smee over the head with his hook. "Have you not been paying attention? This is Ears, the newest member of my crew. Tomorrow he'll take us to the Mermaid Lagoons where Pan is, but right now, he needs sleep."

"I don't think that's where Pan is hiding," Smee said, scratching his head.

"I didn't ask what you think, now did I?" Hook roared. "Now, take the boy to the sleeping quarters!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Smee saluted again and lead Nibs down to the sleeping quarters. I waited until the coast was clear to fly to the sleeping quarters. I tried to lift door to get to the stairs, but it was too heavy. I had to use something to pry it open, but I heard footsteps. There was no time to find anything so I squeezed through a crack in the wood, but my hips got stuck! My darn hips... Finally, I managed to get through, but I ripped the side of the dress. Oh, well, I have enough leaves back in my knothole to make a new dress.

It turned out Nibs wasn't buying time by saying he was tired- he really was asleep in a hammock.

I flew around clothes in piles. There weren't washed and they smelled of sweat, smoke and whiskey. This is why I lived with boys, not men.

I finally got to Nibs and I tugged on his ear, then his hair to wake him. At first, he tried to swat me away, but I managed to wake him.

"Tinker Bell?" Nibs looked surprised to see me. I nodded, knowing he couldn't understand me. "Are you here to save me?" I nodded again. "Tell Peter we'll go to Mermaid Lagoon early tomorrow." I nodded again and went forward to kiss his cheek. Nibs made a face and wiped it off. I smiled, glad to know my boy was safe.

I flew back to the shore, with the information about Nibs.


	5. The Hideout

Jane stared up at Peter, her legs going numb from Tootles sitting on her, but she didn't mind. "Did Hook find out Nibs lied about the hideout?" Jane turned to Nibs. "Was Hook angry you lied? Did you have to walk the plank?"

"We're not there yet!" Peter said, taking Jane's chin in his hand to turn her face to him. Peter paused. "Okay, we are, but I get to tell this part..."

We had all night to think about how to get Nibs back. Then, I came up with an idea. Tinker Bell made me a costume so it would all work.

I took the Lost Boys to the Mermaid Lagoon and we waited for Hook's ship. It came and we were ready. I got in my costume and went to the shore were Hook was taking Nibs.

"Ahoy!" I yelled, trying to lower my voice. Tinker Bell made me a pirate costume. If Hook let Nibs be a pirate, he'd let me.

"Who goes there?" Hook asked.

"It's me...a pirate," I said, getting closer. Nibs knew it was me right away, but Hook didn't. "I heard you're the best captain and I wanted to be part of your crew."

"You've heard correctly," Hook said, looking me over. "You're a bit short, but I'm sure you're fast. You're part of a crew! Let me introduce you to the crew."

That wasn't part of the plan.

"Well, I thought since you were already on land, I could help you here," I said.

"Oh, no, no. The crew must be introduced!" Hook declared, putting his arm around my shoulders. I felt his hook digging into my shoulder. I wondered if he knew.

Hook put us on the rowboat and took us to his ship. I wanted to fly away, but that would blow my cover and if I flew away, how would I get Nibs back?

"Attention, everyone!" Hook yelled to his crew when we were on his ship. "I have another new crew member!" Hook turned to me. "You know, I've been expecting you."

"We just met...," I said slowly.

"What do you take me for, boy?" Hook exclaimed, swinging his left arm towards me. I blinked, but I felt something hard against my back. When I opened my eyes, I saw Hook had his hook around my neck and I was pinned to the mast. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. "Men, get the rope and tie these boys up."

* * *

><p>I saw the pirates come at me. I didn't know what to do, then I saw the other Lost Boys by the shore. I ran to the side of the boat. "Tinker Bell! They got Peter!"<p>

* * *

><p>I flew to the ship as fast as I could. No one touched Peter. No one. I was going right for Hook. I knew I was small, but I could pinch very hard and bite.<p>

I ran into something. Something invisible. It was cold and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get past it. I was in some sort of circle. I felt around the edges and there were little grooves, almost like a jar. I turned around to see a pirate putting a lid on whatever I was in. It turned out to be a jar.

"There you go, little nymph," the pirate said.

Nymph? Can't you see the wings? I'm a fairy!

I was tossed into the water. I tried to get out of the jar, but I couldn't. I was just moved around with the waves. I felt the waves slowly take me back to the shore where the Lost Boys were waiting.


	6. A Little Swim

**Hi everyone from Scotland! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Peter's tied up, Tink's in a jar, Nibs, what did you do?" Jane asked excitedly.<p>

"I...I don't remember," Nibs said.

"Oh," Jane said, looking down.

"That's okay, I remember!" Peter exclaimed. "Nibs was tied up too and Hook was wondering who would walk the plank first and..."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, which one, which one," Hook said, pointing his hook at me, then at Nibs. "Perhaps the brave leader and anarchy will break out." Hook giggled with delight. "Or the boy first so Peter Pan can see what will soon happen to him!"<p>

"Ah, how about neither, you old codfish! You'll never get us! Peter's got a plan, don'cha, Peter?" Nibs said.

I looked away. We were tied up, Tink was in a jar and the rest of the Lost Boys were on the shore. I couldn't fly with the ropes tied around me. I didn't know what to do. Hook knew I didn't have a plan and laughed.

"Well then, I guess you made my decision for me, then!" Hook said, not hiding his excitement at all. Hook picked me up. I tried to get away from him, but I couldn't. I had rope from my shoulders to my feet. It was so stiff, I couldn't move.

Hook put me on the plank, but I couldn't stand. I didn't have balance with the ropes on me.

"Look, Smee!" Hook laughed. "The boy can't even stand!"

"Perhaps you should help him, Cap'n," Smee said, adjusting his glasses nervously.

"Good idea, Smee!" Hook said.

"R-really, Cap'n?" Smee asked.

"Oh, yes. I'll help him, alright!" Hook picked me up again and threw me overboard.

I tried to fly, but I needed my arms. I kept falling and then I hit the water. I kept sinking. I saw bubbles escape from my mouth. I knew I was running low on air already. I could only see the outline of the ship on the water.

I saw a bunch of bubbles, then the outline of Nibs. I began to just float in the middle of the water, not going up or down. I saw another bubble escape my mouth and I knew it was my last. Everything was starting to get dark. I tried to get out of the ropes, hoping they had loosened from the water, but it didn't work. It was time to give up. I allowed everything to get dark, knowing there was nothing I could do.

I began coughing and I was pushed over to my stomach. I was spitting up so much water. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and realized the ropes were off. I tried to figure out where I was.

"You're alright!" A girl's voice exclaimed.

I felt the ground. I was on pebbles. I looked around to see I was near water. I was on shore. I turned to my side, where the voice was coming from, to see a mermaid next to me.

"Peter, we were so worried about you!" the mermaid exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"We saw you come into the water with ropes on so we saved you," she explained.

I remembered what Tinker Bell had taught me. I slowly stood up, feeling a bit wobbly. I put my left arm over my stomach and my right arm behind my back and slowly bowed to the mermaid.

"I am grateful you have saved me. I owe you my life," I said seriously.

The mermaid giggled. "It's fine! We had to save you."

I nodded, then paused. "Where's Nibs?"

"Got him!" A second mermaid surfaced. She had Nibs in her arms and pushed him to the shore. The first mermaid pulled him farther, next to me.

Nibs still had rope around him. I grabbed my dagger and began cutting the ropes off of him. Nibs didn't do anything.

"Nibs?" I asked.

"I think we should leave them alone," the first mermaid said, getting into the water.

I didn't know what to do. I did what I thought was right. I ringed the water out of his hood and I never took my eyes off of him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!<br>**


	7. Back at Home

"Then what happened?" Jane asked.

Peter gave her a blank stare. "What do you think happened? Nibs was okay and we came back to our hideout."

"That's a bit anticlimactic, don't you think?" Jane asked, remembering the story arc from school. Peter didn't respond, so Jane asked another question. "Why didn't you tell my mother that? I thought you told her every story."

"Huh...guess not. I guess I was waiting for the right person to tell," Peter said, glancing at his hand. "Is it better now?"

"No, Peter," Jane said. "It won't be better for a while. I guess you'll have to tell us stories until it has healed." Jane paused. "Tell me the story about my mother and her brothers and how they came to Neverland. I've never heard it from you perspective."

Peter cleared his throat. "This is a true story. It really happened. This might be scary..."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for all of the reivews! <strong>


End file.
